Our Little Angel
by isfa.id
Summary: Drabble singkat KiHae couple. Sedikit cerita tentang mereka dan malaikat kecilnya. Akhirnya aku buat KiHae lagi.


**Hanya sebuah drabble singkat yang menceritakan kehidupan Kibum dan Donghae setelah memiliki seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat lucu dan manis. Masih ingat "To be a Parents" kan? Tidak? Berarti kalian belum baca, hehe… Dibaca ya, *sekalian promo*. Jadi ini drabble singkat dari FF itu. Baiklah, selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka.**

**- isfa_id -**

Seoul, jam tiga malam, udara sangat dingin ditambah dengan rintik hujan yang sedang turun sekarang. Tapi sepertinya kehangatan sedang menyelimuti keluarga kecil yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya di sebuah _apartement_ ini. Sepasang suami istri dengan malaikat kecil mereka, sepertinya sedang bermain di dalam mimpi indah mereka masing-masing.

Tapi sepertinya hanya si malaikat kecil yang sudah benar-benar terlelap. Sementara _appa_nya –Kibum, masih berusaha untuk tidur, karena dia baru pulang jam dua tadi. Dan _eomma_nya –Donghae, baru saja mulai terlelap setelah lelah menjaganya seharian.

**- isfa_id -**

"Oeeekkkkk…."

Kibum terbangun mendengar suara tangisan bayi, "Hm… Donghae-ya, anakmu menangis," ucap Kibum masih tetap memejamkan matanya. "Hm…" jawab Donghae pelan dan segera bangun. Baru saja Donghae turun dari tempat tidurnya, dia teringat sesuatu, 'Dia tadi bilang apa? Anakku?' batinnya. Donghae segera mengambil bantal dan melemparnya tepat di kepala Kibum. Kibum mengambil bantal yang dilempar Donghae tadi dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal itu.

Donghae berlari kecil menuju _box_ bayi dan segera menggendong anaknya yang sedang menangis, "Sayang, kenapa menangis? Kamu lapar, eoh?" ucap Donghae sambil menimang Kihae dalam gendongannya. "_Eomma_ buatkan susu dulu, jangan menangis," ucap Donghae lagi dan berniat meletakkan kembali Kihae ke _box_nya, karena akan sulit kalau dia membuat susu sambil menggendong Kihae.

"Biar aku yang gendong," ucap Kibum yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Donghae. "Kihae, sini ikut _appa_," ucap Kibum lagi dengan lembut dan mengambil Kihae dari gendongan istrinya.

Donghae segera menuju dapur dan membuatkan susu untuk Kihae, dia masih dapat mendengar tangisan Kihae dari sana. Tapi perlahan Donghae mendengar tangisan Kihae yang memelan hingga akhirnya hilang. 'Apa yang Kibum lakukan?' batinnya.

Dia bergegas kembali ke kamar setelah selesai membuat susu, memang sedikit agak lama karena dia harus memasak air terlebih dahulu. Tadi sebelum tidur dia lupa, jadi air panasnya habis. Donghae berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, tersenyum melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya sekarang.

Kibum sedang tertidur dengan Kihae yang berada di atas dadanya. Kibum memeluk tubuh anak mereka itu dengan hangat, terlihat dari senyuman kecil yang terlukis di bibir mungil Kihae. Donghae meletakkan susu yang baru dibuatnya tadi di dekat _box_ bayi dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah manis malaikat kecilnya yang benar-benar sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapan sang _appa_.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan Kibum dari Kihae membuat Kibum terbangun, "Biar aku pindahkan," ucap Donghae lembut.

"Tidak usah, biar dia tidur di sini," jawab Kibum dan segera membaringkan Kihae di sebelahnya. Donghae tersenyum dan ikut berbaring hingga sekarang posisi Kihae adalah di tengah kedua orangtuanya.

"Bummie," panggil Donghae.

"Hm…"

"Aku sangat bahagia," jawab Donghae sambil membelai lembut wajah Kihae, yang membuat seulas senyum kecil tersemat di bibir mungil malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia," ucap Kibum dan ikut membelai wajah mungil Kihae dan mencium pipinya lembut. "Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian berdua, istri yang manis, dan seorang anak yang sangat lucu," lanjut Kibum yang membuat pipi Donghae merona merah.

Kibum sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kihae dan mencium dahi Donghae lembut, dikecupnya sedikit lama, dan Donghae memejamkan matanya menerima kehangatan itu.

"Oeeekkkkk…."

Tiba-tiba Kihae terbangun dan kembali menangis, Donghae langsung turun dari tempat tidur mereka dan mengambil susu yang tadi diletakkannya di dekat _box_ bayi, sedangkan Kibum langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Kihae ke dalam gendongannya, "Anak _appa_ lapar, eoh?" ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang Kihae.

Donghae kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka dan segera menggendong Kihae. Diberikannya susu yang dibuatnya tadi. Terlihat bibir mungil Kihae yang mengemut dotnya, sangat manis. Kibum tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya ini, disentuhnya lembut pipi Kihae.

Susunya sudah habis, tapi ternyata Kihae tidak mau tidur lagi, "Kihae mau main sama _appa_, eoh?" ucap Kibum dan kembali menggendong Kihae, membiarkan Donghae kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci dot Kihae. "Kihae mau main apa?" tanya Kibum sambil mencium kecil hidung mungil Kihae.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari mulut Kihae, tawa khas seorang bayi, "Oh, anak _appa_ senang, eoh?" ucap Kibum ikut tertawa melihat Kihae tertawa seperti itu. Tangan mungil Kihae menyentuh pipi Kibum seolah dia mengisyaratkan bahwa dia benar-benar senang. "Anak _appa_ pintar," lanjut Kibum dan mencium pipi Kihae.

Kembali terdengar suara tawa Kihae saat Kibum menciuminya, Kibum benar-benar senang melihatnya, rasa lelah setelah syuting sampai jam dua tadi sudah tidak dia rasakan. Kihae terus menyentuh pipi Kibum dengan kedua tangan mungilnya membuat Kibum benar-benar merasa bahagia memiliki malaikat kecil yang lucu, dan manis ini.

Donghae kembali ke kamar setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan melihat kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang saling bermanja. "Itu _eomma_," ucap Kibum saat melihat Donghae masuk ke kamar mereka. "Kihae mau digendong _eomma?_" tanya Kibum lembut dan Donghae segera duduk di samping mereka.

Kihae kembali tertawa sambil memajukan kedua tangannya minta disambut sang _eomma_, Donghae segera menggendong dan menciumnya. Kembali tawa kecil itu terdengar, Donghae tersenyum sambil melihat Kibum yang juga sedang tersenyum melihat wajah gembira anak mereka.

Tapi perlahan terlihat Kihae mulai mengerjapkan matanya pertanda dia mulai kembali mengantuk. Donghae menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk membuat Kihae segera terlelap, dan tidak lama Kihae pun sudah terlelap dengan seulas senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Donghae membaringkannya ke dalam _box_ bayi, ditariknya selimut tipisnya agar Kihae dapat merasa sedikit hangat. Donghae sedikit membungkukan badannya dan mencium kening malaikat kecilnya itu. "Hm…" ucap Donghae pelan saat Kibum sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Kihae lembut, tapi setelah itu dia kembali memeluk Donghae. "_Waeyo?_" tanya Donghae sambil membalas pelukan Kibum. "Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki kalian berdua," jawab Kibum sambil melonggarkan sedikit pelukan mereka dan mencium pipi kiri Donghae.

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki kalian berdua," ucap Donghae dan mengecup pipi Kibum lembut.

"_Saranghae_," ujar Kibum dan mengecup lembut bibir pink Donghae.

Donghae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya setelah Kibum melepaskan ciuman mereka, meski itu sudah jelas-jelas bukan yang pertama bagi mereka, tapi Donghae tetap saja merasa malu setiap kali Kibum menciumnya.

"Kita tidur lagi," lanjut Kibum dan segera menarik Donghae ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Bummie," panggil Donghae saat mereka sudah berbaring.

"Hm…"

"_Nado saranghae_," ucap Donghae dan memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat.

**F.I.N**


End file.
